Blessing in Disguise
by jesi lily
Summary: It was one drunken night, one thing led to another, and now I have a problem - no, not a problem, a blessing.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn, Damn, Damn." A redheaded girl stumbled through the cold and dark corridors of Hogwarts School, she was trying desperately not to fall and move as quickly as possible at the same time. It was not the best idea she had ever had. In fact this whole night had not been the best idea she had ever had.

"OUCH!" The girl squeaked as she fell flat on her face. With all the strength she possessed she picked herself up off the floor and clambered clumsily to her feet, She looked around sheepishly to make sure no one had seen and she was lucky, though what anyone would be doing out of their rooms at this time... She took off again towards the Staircase; hurtling up the stairs as fast as she could, a flash of red hair as she darted upwards, before coming to an abrupt halt outside a portrait. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

The girl practically fell into the Common room; she looked up and stopped dead.

"Hi Hermione," The girl said trying to act innocent – trying being the key word. Forcing a smile on her face as she looked around, it was only her and Hermione in the room, which was a saving grace.

"Ginny Weasley, you were out all night, where on earth have you been?" Hermione screeched, she looked annoyed as she swotted her bushy brown hair away from her face, clearly she'd waited up, and that filled Ginny with guilt, she hadn't intended to worry the older girl.

"Er..." Ginny said idiotically, there was absolutely no way she could say anything without getting herself into further trouble, in fact if she said anything at all it would cause more than just a bit of trouble.

"Are you drunk?" Hermione asked Ginny very slowly, she looked suspicious, Ginny froze, Hermione was the only person who ever saw past her lies, there would be no acting herself out of this one. Especially since her face was flushed, and she was struggling to hold herself up right.

"That depends on what your definition of drunk is, and how far you'd take… Tipsy would be a better description." Ginny replied smoothly. But she knew full well that her appearance ratted her out. She couldn't possibly look worse. She was sure her hair was matted, and when she'd gotten ready to walk back to the common room she was sure a few buttons were left out of their proper holes in her shirt.

"Ginny, your brother asked me to look after you, and what about Harry?" Hermione groaned as Ginny scowled, this wasn't where she wanted the conversation to go.

"I don't need looking after, thank you very much, and as for Harry, well, who gives a damn!" Ginny replied angrily, Hermione looked at her with pity laced eyes, but Ginny did not want to hear whatever she had to say on the subject. "Anyway, I need some sleep, can we just forget this? Ron doesn't need to know, and Hermione stop thinking of Harry when you think of me… What's done is done."

* * *

"Hermione, what's the date?" Ginny called to Hermione from the bathroom of their dorm, which was a benefit of Hermione coming back to finish her schooling. Though sometimes it was hard, Hermione was so loved up, and Ginny was not…

"The twenty-first, why?" Hermione replied from her bed where she sat surrounded by a number of books, She waited for some sort of a reply, but it never came. "Ginny are you alright?"

Ginny appeared, she looked anxious and Hermione became instantly concerned, she'd been acting funny for a while, disinterested and distracted.

"Hermione, I don't think I'm going to my lessons today, can you just tell them I'm ill?" Ginny asked quietly as she padded over to her bed, Hermione watched her like a hawk.

"Gin, what's up? Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" Hermione questioned, she was really beginning to worry, and Ginny knew if she pushed her friend any further like this it wouldn't be long before Ron found out something was up, but Ginny didn't want to think about that just yet.

"I'm fine, Hermione, I promise, just can you cover for me please, I'm just tired," Ginny insisted, Hermione still looked suspicious but nodded, just for today she would cover for Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was sat out under the cool April sun, beside looking agitated was Hermione, concern was starting to get to her as Ginny continued to act out of odds. The redhead had called her out here to talk and yet she had said nothing for a while.

"Ginny-"

"I was with Selene, the Ravenclaw you don't like, well some of her friends turned up at the room of requirement, it turned into a bit of a party. I didn't mean to drink as much as I did, I honestly didn't." Ginny looked down at her hands as she spoke, twisting them together repeatedly, she was nervous that much Hermione knew, but she didn't understand where the conversation was going.

"The next thing I know I'm dancing, it was great, for the first time there was something hot and heated between me and another person… I never had that with Harry, the heat. I was always treated like a porcelain doll, and I'm not I'm perfectly capable… I'm sexy, and for the first time I felt it." Ginny smiled to herself, secretly Hermione knew what she was talking about, Ron and her had something, a fire, but Harry had always been different with Ginny. "There was just this one… And Hermione it was like every touch sent fireworks going off and… and then we were kissing." Ginny said quietly, Hermione had to lean in to hear it, but there was no mistaking what Ginny was saying.

"Things were blurring together, it was just me and him, lights and fireworks, and then we were moving, and it just didn't stop… It was amazing Hermione, and I hate myself for that…"

"Ginny, who?"

"I'm sorry, alright, I was drunk," Tears begun to glide down Ginnys rosy cheeks, and the expression on her face was different… Something was wrong. "He's different…and it's not like he's a Deatheater Hermione, he's just like you."

Hermione stopped, and Ginny's confession felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach, the air left her lungs and she gasped, her hands gripped Ginny's, and the colour left her face.

"He tried to kill Dumbledore, he nearly killed your brother, Ginny how could you?" Hermione demanded, she looked hurt, confused, and so…

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

It was late July; Ginny was standing in her room looking into the mirror at various angles. She twisted and turned, tried looking at her self form different differences, but it was useless.

"Hermione you can still see." Ginny complained as she looked at herself once more, she was certain the moment she started to walk towards McGonagall that everyone would realise the shocking truth.

"Ginny I've always been able to see, I've had perfect vision my entire life," Hermione responded, smiling to herself at her own joke, she put down the book that had been sitting in her hands. "You are being ridiculous Gin; you can only just when you squint see that you possibly put on maybe two pounds," Hermione scowled, though the hint of friendliness still glistened in her brown eyes.

"I don't know... I think I do, I think I look pregnant." Ginny said turning to her side and sighing, she wasn't given much time to argue though, as Hermione shoved her hat down over the top of her red hair with a laugh and left, Ginny scowled before quickly following.

There was of course an arrangement.

The father was not to know. Her mother would not tell her brothers until after Ginny graduated. Harry would have very little to do with the child.

And for Ginny really they were the most important.

Of course there was the actual giving birth, and everything like that but really that would come and there was no way she was going to be able to change any of that, the other details she could change accordingly.

She looked into the mirror once more and sighed. Her blessing from hell.

Molly Weasley smiled as Ginny walked towards her, you could barely tell the seventeen year old, almost eighteen, was pregnant. Yet the fact remained she was carrying a child. She smiled a watery smile as Ginny and Hermione waved at her. Beside her was the family, pretty much everyone, her father, her brothers, a couple of random aunts and uncles and a cousin or two. And Harry.

"Mum!" Ginny said happily, wrapping her arms around her mothers neck and hugging her tightly.

"Darling, how are you?" Molly asked concerned.

"I'm good." Ginny said pointedly, enough to let her mum know everything was fine, not so much that her brothers were oblivious. "How are things at home?"

"Relaxed, for now."

* * *

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall called, Hermione turned back and looked to Ginny and grinned at her nervously before getting to her feet and walking to the front of the stage, where McGonagall handed her a scroll of paper. She continued through the list of names, Ginny managed to keep her cool, even when a particular blonde boy got to his feet, and then it was her turn.

"Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled as she got to her feet, she could hear her brothers in the background, Hermione and Luna where also hollering, and a few less familiar voices.

"Congratulations." McGonagall said as Ginny took her scroll, Ginny smiled before walking away.

_Good-bye best years of my life. _

__

_

* * *

_

There were some thing whioch Ginny knew without ever really having thought about it, such as Telling her brothers was never going to be easy, Ginny had known that, but she had not expected the silence, she wanted to vomit it was so tense. Or maybe that was just belated morning sickness.

"Y-your pregnant?" Ron croaked as he stared at her stomach. Ginny bit her lip, she felt ridiculously guilty, she knew they all wanted this little princess who was all sun shine and innocence, and now she was telling them 'Hey I'm having a kid, sorry guys.'

"Yes Ron, I'm pregnant." Ginny replied evenly, to keep herself from crying.

"Ok who is the little shit that we have to beat the fucking crap out of?" Charlie demanded, staring almost in horror at Ginny's stomach.

"That's irrelevant." Ginny said immediately. Now her brothers looked angry and confused.

"What do you mean irrelevant!" Bill yelled. "Someone knocked you up! We have a right to know!"

"Well no!" Ginny yelled back. "He doesn't know- I never told him." Now her brothers simply looked confused or stunned.

"Ginny, you are expecting someone's baby, you have to tell them." Fred reasoned.

"If you knew who, you wouldn't want me to tell them." Ginny replied. She was right, she knew she was, they would all lock her up before allowing the father into her life.

"Who is it Ginevra!" Bill said, he was using the quiet angry voice that he used to use with the twin when their dad was at work, it scared Ginny a little bit, but she knew she was totally safe.

"You really aren't going to like it, and anyways, why make this all unhappy, new life! YAY!" Ginny attempted to sound happy and joyful but there was a wobble to her lip.

"Oh Ginny." George said looking at with almost an heartbroken expression.

And the flood gates opened.

"I-I Don't k-know w-wh-what to d-do!" Ginny wailed suddenly. Quickly she found herself wrapped into the familiar arms of Bill, and her brothers were looking a little uncomfortable, though they all made their best efforts.

"I'll get tea!"

"I'll get mum!"

"I'll get chocolate!"

"Are you going to tell Harry?" Bill asked that night as the boys sat with Ginny watching an old favourite of Ginny's, even though none of them liked the film Ginny did and she needed comfort.

"What do I tell him? Hey Harry I got knocked up, how are you today?" Ginny asked sarcastically. "He's with Lavender anyway."

"But he'd want to know Gin." Ron said.

"Yeah, and I'm more important then him right now, and what I say goes, in case you've forgotten I'm twenty-one weeks pregnant." Ginny snapped angrily.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Look, I'll tell who I want, when I want, and that is that." Ginny said. "Now excuse me I need to pee."

Her brothers watched as Ginny left in silence, only when she was gone did they look at each other sceptically.

"She's not going to be able to do this alone." Charlie said looking unhappy with the situation.

"She won't be alone, dear." Molly Weasley said walking into the room. "She has us, she'll always have us to help out when she needs it, we're her family, and that is what we do."

The boys looked at each other before nodding, Ginny was going to have a tough time, they'd do anything they could to make her life a bit easier.


	3. Chapter 3

"Healer Benson will be your main healer throughout the rest of your pregnancy Miss Weasley, now I understand that before now your mother was your primary midwife, can we asked what has changed?" Healer Coyle asked Ginny as she sat nervously in a cold plastic chair in a small room, she felt like she was being interviewed, with the woman before her looking at her over spectacles Rita Skeeter would have been jealous of.

"Er, well, first child, I'm pretty young and I know that, I just wanted to know that if anything went wrong that I would have qualified healers around," Ginny replied nervously, Molly smiled encouragingly at her, she understood totally that Ginny wanted to see a healer, she had only three and a half months left now as she reached week 23, and she wanted everything to go well.

"Well I'll hand you over to Healer Benson, and good luck Miss Weasley." Healer Coyle said smiling and then walked out of the room.

Ginny sighed heavily as she looked at her mum who stroked her hair lovingly, the door opened one more and a younger woman walked in, she was dressed in the same blue robes Healer Coyle had, but she seemed intrinsically warmer.

"So, first off, how are you feeling, Miss Weasley?" Healer Benson asked, Ginny smiled feeling more relaxed, Coyle had made her feel insecure, Healer Benson seemed totally accepting of Ginny's situation, and didn't judge her for it.

"A bit nervous," Ginny admitted, wringing her hands together repeatedly.

"Only to be expected, first time mother," Healer Benson said reassuringly. "Now I have to ask, but are you planning on keeping the baby?"

"Yes, my family are going to help me out a bit." Ginny replied.

"Have you seen anybody before now?"

"My mum, but I also went to my old school nurse and she did a lot of my check ups. I know it sounds si-"

"No Miss Weasley, it does not sound Silly." Healer Benson said with a small smile. "I happen to know Madame Pomfrey, she worked on this ward for many years and was one of the most sought after pregnancy healers in the country."

"Oh."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Ginny said as she walked with her mum out to the reception of St Mungo's, she walked now instinctively with her hand on her tummy, it was now undeniable that she was pregnant, though Hermione assured her it looked like she really had just let herself go a bit – Ginny wasn't sure which one she preferred. .

"Your healer was very nice as well," Molly said smiling fondly at her daughter. "I can't believe you are twenty three weeks pregnant."

"Neither can I." Ginny replied. Molly smiled once more before walking with her daughter into the emerald flames and going back home.

What they hadn't expected was to find as they stepped out of the emerald flames and into the living room was a certain person that Ginny hadn't wanted to see.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said looking at her brother with a hurt expression. Ron looked away, and Harry jumped to his feet looking awkward, what else was to be expected? He had promised Ginny that when he came back that it would be her he was looking for; it was her that he loved. Bollocks. He had walked past her when they came back. He literally walked right past her. All the promises he made, all the moments they shared, all the damn love. It meant nothing; he had dropped her and happily taken up with Lavender instead… He'd made this thing for Lavender, while making Ginny wait, Hermione and Ron had been kept in the dark, as he sent love letter to the girl who wasn't his patiently waiting girlfriend…

"Ginny, how are you?" Harry asked, nervously running a hand through his hair, he couldn't have possibly looked more out of place in that moment.

"Not so great actually," Ginny replied angrily, she didn't have time for him, not anymore, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to him.

"How about we get some tea?" Molly said to Ginny quickly, the last thing they needed was an argument. "Tea anyone, Ginny come and help me." Grudgingly Ginny followed Molly into the kitchen and attempted to help make tea. "No, no, no. Dear sit down, not lifting anything heavy, sit, sit." Molly said flapping around the kitchen looking a bit worked up.

Sighing Ginny sat down on one of the chairs around the crooked table and rested her head in her hands. She was not happy, for a number of reasons, but mainly, because right now the boy who broke her heart was in the house, he was the one who had made Ginny do stupid things.

Well at least it was easier to blame him.

* * *

"So, er, how have things been?" Harry asked. Hermione who had arrived looked at him sharply, but he missed it completely.

"As I said earlier, not so great," Ginny said tensely, she didn't want him to be asking about her life, she was doing relatively well without him.

"Oh, any reasons?" Harry asked, he was an idiot.

"I can think of a few." Ginny said through gritted teeth, Harry nodded, before looking away, he got to his feet and muttered something about the toilet as Ginny got to her feet, accidentally he bumped into her and Ginny went tumbling.

It was quick and very confusing to Harry.

Hermione jumped to her feet, hands covering her mouth and Ron was by his sister's side asking how she was, asking her if everything was ok.

Harry looked confused as he stuck a hand out to Ginny to help her up.

"Gin's a bit tougher then that Ron," Harry said looking expectantly at Ginny, expecting her to take his hand, but she didn't, rather she sat very still with both hands on her stomach. And then a look of relief washed over her face.

"We have movement." Ginny said carefully getting to her feet. "Better go tomorrow for a quick check-up just to be sure." Ginny said, as Hermione let out a breath of relief.

"What is going on, all that happened was Ginny landed on her arse, why are you acting as if she is made of china?" Harry demanded.

"You see the thing is Harry." Ginny said taking a deep breath; she circled her tummy with obvious movement, attracting his attention to her bugling stomach. "What do you think this is? I didn't just get fat when you left me, I got pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny sighed, telling Harry was never going to be easy, but she hadn't expected him to look at her with horror and then leave. He simply walked out of the house. He didn't speak to Ron or Hermione; he didn't speak to anyone apparently. But right now Ginny could not bring herself to care because she was very angry at him.

Ron had admitted to Ginny that when he'd gone to visit Harry the next day at his flat he now shared with Lavender that Harry had accused Ginny of trying to get him back, or that she was doing this to hurt him. Ron had to talk some sense into his old friend, and remind Harry that it was him who hurt Ginny, not the other way around, and the pregnancy had nothing to do with him at all. When Ron left Harry seemed to still be under the impression she'd done this purposely.

'_Oh yes, because I chose to get myself knocked up at eighteen, I want nothing more to be single and pregnant while you run off and shag Lavender_.' Ginny thought to herself bitterly.

Sighing she sat down on her bed and grabbed the coconut oil that sat on her beside and rubbed more into her stomach and hips, wanting to avoid stretch marks as much as possible. She heaved another great sigh. This was the time she hated, the time when she was doing nothing, because her mind would wander, and she didn't want her mind to wander.

There was a knock at the door, which thankfully pulled Ginny from her thoughts and the door opened and Molly was standing there with a tray holding two cups of tea and two slices of cake.

"How are you my dear?" Molly said placing the tray down and sitting beside her daughter.

"Not so great today, but I'll be better tomorrow," Ginny sighed, Molly nodded her head.

"Ginny, I know you don't want to tell the father about the baby, but maybe, you could tell me. I feel awful, you keeping this to yourself, I'm sure that it would be good for you to tell someone." Molly suggested, Ginny choked back slightly, she didn't want to cry about this again, but it was too damn late, she could already feel the tears well in her eyes.

"Mum, I can't…. You won't ever forgive me," Ginny whispered as the tears leaked over her eyelashes, she was so terrified that her family would be disgusted with her. "I was upset about Harry mum, it hurt so much, and he was just there, and he was nice mum, really nice, and he didn't press me, but mum, I don't want to- I don't want to face him again, not like this." Ginny gasped out, her body shaking with her sobs.

"Oh Ginny-"

"No mum, he won't want me; I can't do that again mum!" Ginny sobbed loudly, and Molly watched her beautiful daughter and felt her heart break. Harry had hurt her, Molly knew that, but she hadn't realised the extent of the damage until now. "And what about the baby, mum I can't face it if he doesn't want her, how awful, I can't do that to her!" Ginny wailed.

"Ginny, I want you to stop now," Molly said sternly, she looked her daughter in the eye. "I am never going to hate you for anything you ever do. I will always forgive you for anything, because you are my beautiful, smart, good daughter, you have a heart of gold, you're a true Weasley, and my baby, nothing- absolutely nothing- will ever, could ever change any of that."

"Mum, it's Draco's." Ginny whispered suddenly, fully trusting her mum at this moment. "It's Draco's baby, and I don't know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5

"Breakfast dear," Molly said as she walked into Ginny's room, she saw her daughter already up and standing in front of the mirror, so obviously pregnant it was a bit shocking against the rest of Ginny's athletically slim body.

"I think it is time we get some baby stuff, I mean, look at me, there is no denying it, might as well do something while I can still walk," Ginny sighed as she followed her mum down the stairs into the kitchen where she sat down and ate a large portion of bacon and sausage.

"Sure we can dear, Hermione will probably want to come, shall I owl her?" Molly asked, but a call from the living room answered her question.

"Owl who?" Hermione's voice asked, seconds later she appeared in the doorway smiling brightly. "Ginny, you're really starting to show."

"Tell me about it." Ginny replied. "Want to come baby shopping?"

"Of course I want to come baby shopping!" Hermione exclaimed, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Since having accepted Ginny's situation Hermione had become the uber-aunt. She was none stop baby stuff. Which Ginny was alright with, because she was a bit too tired to do much more then lie down most the time.

* * *

"Donna, how are you?" Molly exclaimed, hugging her old friend, and the owner of the second hand store, Donna Sumner.

"Molly, darling, I haven't seen you in a while, how can I help?" Donna said happily, her face bright at seeing her old friend.

"We need to see the baby section," Molly told Donna, the woman's eyes widened with shock and she looked down at Molly's stomach before turning slowly to Ginny who smiled weakly.

"Oh Ginny, who is the father?" Donna asked, almost disappointed, Ginny looked down at the floor ashamed, Donna was like her Aunt, but she managed to shake her head and Donna sighed. "Well come on my dear, we just got some brand new things in, which is lucky, the factory produced too many and had nothing to do with the spares."

"Ginny this cot is gorgeous," Hermione said looking at the babies crib, it was white painted wood, brand new, there were daisies and bumblebees carved into the wood at the foot, and there was even a matching blanket. "I'm getting this for you."

"No, Hermione, you can't do that; it's not fair on you," Ginny argued, but Hermione didn't listen and paid Donna for the cot. "Thank you."

"Ginny, I do intend to spoil my little nephew/niece, so don't argue with me." Hermione said sternly, hands on hips and grinning at her redheaded friend, a look on her face that suggested that there was no point in arguing.

"Have you spoken to Ron about getting married?" Ginny asked curiously as they walked around the store, well aware they were quite done for today.

"Of course we've spoken about it," Hermione answered. "He wants to become an Auror, and get us a house first. But I plan on telling him any day now that we are going to move into a flat down in London, and there's no way of holding back, we're going to continue moving forward."

"Well at least you know what you want to do." Ginny sighed, reminded of how much that she just wasn't ready for any major decisions. Well, apparently she didn't seem to have much choice, but that didn't mean she had a clue yet.

"Ginny no one is expecting you to make any decisions, not right now." Molly said softly to her daughter.

"I know, but still, it would be nice to have some sort of idea."

* * *

September 1st, usually she would be sitting on a bright red train and heading back to Hogwarts at this time, instead she was sitting on her bed looking at the crib that stood by the foot of her bed. Bill and Fleur had come over and spent a while putting together, Ginny guessed it was a sort of build up till they had their own children – after all _they_ were happily married.

She sighed heavily as she got up and walked down the stairs, she was going into the 27th week and it was starting to kill her back, not helped by the fact that the little monster was intent on bruising her from the inside out.

"Mum." Ginny said, looking terrified but determined at the same time. "I think we should look into getting Draco involved."

"What made you change your mind?" Molly asked as she settled down with her daughter in the living room.

"I'm stressing over what he might say if one day he bumps into me and there this little blonde haired kid with grey eyes and a pointy face…" Ginny admitted. "It's not like I can avoid him forever, I mean he's freaking Draco Malfoy, he's bloody everywhere. There's newspapers and magazines and he's in them all the freaking time."

"I've seen dear, do you realise he's taken over Malfoy Inc." Molly said, Ginny scowled.

"I know mum, trust me, I know."


	6. Chapter 6

"Good afternoon, welcome to Malfoy Inc, how can I help you today?" A smiling blonde woman said from the front desk of the glass building, Ginny grimaced, this was so totally wrong. But the vice like grip Molly had on her daughters arm let Ginny know that she would not be allowed to run.

"Erm, I need to see Draco," Ginny said meekly, the woman eyed her suspiciously, pausing at the Ginny's bulging stomach. In stark contrast the woman was gorgeous; model looks with perfect golden curls.

"Have you got an appointment?" The woman asked, it was clear as she spoke that they were thinking the same thing, Ginny didn't belong here.

"No, but if you tell Draco that I'm here, I'm sure he'd want to talk to me," Ginny assured the woman who looked as if she rather doubted it. In fairness Ginny wasn't sure if it was true either, but it was worth a go.

"Mr Malfoy," The woman said leaning towards a small speaker thing. "Sir, there's a woman here to see you."

"Does she have an appointment?" Draco's voice asked sternly, and Ginny felt herself tense up, it did not go unnoticed by the receptionist. She seemed to smirk to herself, and it was quite tempting for Ginny to either run out of the place, it was too bright and she looked awful, either that or pull the blonde woman's curls out.

"No, but she insists that you will want to see her," The woman informed Draco in the most smug voice.

"Well who is it?" Draco demanded, before the receptionist even opened her mouth Ginny made a frustrated noise and leaned forward, bumping her stomach against the desk.

"Draco, it's Ginny, Ginny Weasley, I really need to talk to you," Ginny said down the microphone.

There was silence for a few seconds before Draco responded.

"Megan, Claire is coming down for Miss Weasley; will you please ensure that all my appointments for today are cancelled?" Draco said swiftly, Megan appeared shocked at his response but agreed, quickly picking up the muggle phone and dialling.

Suddenly a tall woman appeared with a ding from an elevator, she had deep brown hair and wore glasses on her pointed nose, she seemed the strict type, except for a smile that lit her face up.

"Miss Weasley, I'm Claire, Mr Malfoy's personal Assistant, is there anything you need?" Claire asked as she led Ginny and Molly towards the elevator, inside she pushed the very top button and smiled.

"No, thank you," Ginny replied quietly, Claire smiled at her again and waited silently for them to reach the top floor, it was a mere second before the doors opened that led straight into a large room, the furthest wall was just glass, in front of which there was a large mahogany table, intricately decorated. The walls were lined with portraits and pictures, and there were a couple of comfortable looking sofas but Claire lead the two Weasley women towards the desk.

The high back chair turned and suddenly Ginny found her breath catching in her throat, he was glorious, the pompous prat.

"Mrs Weasley, nice to meet you," Draco said standing up holding his hand out to Molly, who shook it smiling lightly at the handsome man. Draco had yet to look at Ginny and when he did it was to receive the shock of his life.

He simply stared at her for nearly five whole minutes, taking in the large bump, his eyes blinking furiously as he tried to do the maths.

"Are you pregnant!" He demanded, his face washed with surprise and concern and something that appeared to be outraged.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't yell at Ginny; she's a bit fragile these days," Molly said softly, Draco nodded curtly

"Draco… Er… there's no easy way of doing this so I'll keep it simple," Ginny said looking so uncomfortable it was almost painful. "You're going to be a father, now do you want to be involved or not?" She had spat it out hastily, and quite furiously, almost sarcastically.

"That's mine?" Draco demanded pointing at her stomach. He fell back into his chair in a state of shock.

"This was stupid," Ginny murmured, she turned her back on Draco and strode towards the elevator, angry tears filling her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded, suddenly on his feet.

"To get out of here, how could I be so stupid to think there was even a small chance of you wanting this?" Ginny retorted, stabbing at the down button, Claire and molly seemed slightly taken aback, but Molly quickly followed her daughter.

"Darling, you've not exactly given a chance to react properly," Molly said as she stood by Ginny's side, the doors closing in front of the pair, and opening again within a few seconds.

"I was stupid, so damn stupid to think he would care." Ginny hissed, her eye filling with tears as she strode out of the elevator, she did not look back, but Molly did, and all she saw was a young man who looked confused staring down at them through a large window beside the elevator, and desperate, but he did not say anything as he watched them leave.

* * *

"Claire!" Draco yelled suddenly and Claire appeared next to him looking cautious, not sure what to expect from her boos, it wasn't the first time but usually they were blonde and not pregnant looking when they declared he was the father of their unborn baby, Draco was the bachelor of choice right now.

"What?" she asked. "Is everything alright?" She knew as it came out it was perhaps the most ridiculous thing she'd ever asked.

"That woman, the redhead, Ginny… She's carrying my child," Draco said faintly, like he was in a dream.

"Draco, are you sure it's yours?" Claire asked concerned for her boss and friend.

"I know Ginny; she wouldn't lie, not about this…" Draco replied still staring at the elevator doors, still seeing her standing there and looking down, her black jumper pulled over her bluging stomach, jeans tucked into boots, red hair falling front of her face, she was an image, she was beautiful, and she disappeared behind those doors and left..

"Where has she gone?" Claire asked. "If she's carrying your child why isn't she with you?"

"I-I d-… Claire could you find the Weasley home?" Draco asked desperately.

"Give me one minute."


	7. Chapter 7

"S-so s-stupid!" Ginny sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione rubbed her friends back and made 'sssh'ing noise to soothe her friend, Ron and the twins were watching from the corner of the room looking both concerned and confused. No one knew what to say to the devastated redhead as she sobbed and struggled to breathe through her tears.

"Ginny, what's happened?" Ron asked his sister carefully, not wanting to really set her off, he wanted to sit down with his sister and hug her and tell her it was all alright, but he didn't know where to start with her. All he knew was that his baby sister was pregnant, single and really unhappy.

The there a loud and urgent knock at the door and George disappeared to send away whoever it was, however he returned looking more confused than ever.

"Ginny, Malfoy's here to see you." George said, brows furrowed. Suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared behind George, looking upset and angry and confused.

"We need to talk," Draco stated plainly, not taking his eyes from Ginny's worried he'd look down and realise that this was all a bit insane.

"Look, Draco, this isn't for you, I get that, I'm not asking you to play daddy, I don't want someone around my child who regrets every m-"

"I don't regret this," Draco cut across her, he looked at her intently. "I think this is a total mess, and I can't understand why you've waited until now… but I do think I should be here, be involved."

"This isn't about your stupid fucking sense of moral obligation!" Ginny suddenly screamed at Draco, furious. "This is a baby! My Baby! You can't be here just because now you have to or you'll look bad! You can't tell me that I've done this wrong! Because I did what was best! I kept her from you! You selfish brat!" she wasn't even sure why she was saying the things she was, but they weren't going to stop coming out. "I decide if you have a part in my child's life! I do not want someone like you or anyone in your family for that matter to try and influence my child-"

"My family? You mean my father right? You want to protect the baby from my father? I get that, but from me?" Draco demanded, obviously hurt.

"YES! You and your stupid, blood obsessed, psychopathic family!" Ginny screamed at Draco, throwing her teaspoon which had been in her hand, Draco ducked it and swore.

"I will have you know Gin, that while my father was criminally insane, I know how I would like to raise a child! I don't want another Lucius Malfoy in the world! It is bad enough that he tried to raise me to be just like him, in fact nearly succeeded in that mission. I can't do that to someone else – to my child… I remember how much I hated my childhood, there is no way I could force that on someone else." Draco told her with such fierceness and sincerity Ginny did not doubt a word.

"MALFOY!" Ron bellowed suddenly, making everyone else in the room jump. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

"This is Draco Malfoy, he's the father, he asked to be here," Ginny told healer Benson as she climbed carefully onto the bed/chair thing.

"Nice to meet you Mr Malfoy." Healer Benson said shaking Draco's hand. There was a certain look in her eye, and Ginny read it well 'well done' it made Ginny smile to herself.

"Draco please," Draco replied with a small semblance of a smile.

"Alright then, now Ginny, as I understand it you still do not know the sex of the baby, as the father is now present as well, would you like to know?" Healer Benson asked smiling at the young, soon to be mother.

"Er… I'd like to know, I think it's a girl but… erm, Draco?" Ginny asked, she hadn't needed to compromise with the pregnancy thing before, she had the choice to make, and now she had to consider Draco too.

"That could prove useful," Draco replied smiling encouragingly at Ginny. The redhead nodded and healer Benson smiled, she waved her wand over Ginny's stomach, for a second it glowed a beautiful shade of gold, and she could see the shadow of her baby.

"Is that what's inside me?" Ginny said surprised, as she looked down at her tummy. "I can actually see the head, Oh, well, so that's what's been kicking the crap out of my insides."

Draco took a few steps towards her, staring at her tummy with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes, you're daughter does seem to have mastered the art of movement very well." Healer Benson agreed.

"Daughter?" Draco croaked staring at Ginny's tummy, healer Benson nodded as the golden glow begun to turn slowly into a beautiful shade of rosy pink

"Yes, you're having a little girl, she looks very healthy."

* * *

Ginny and Draco walked very slowly together towards the main reception where the fireplace was, as Ginny was unable to apparate, they were both completely silent until they reached the fireplace and faced each other, Ginny opened her mouth to say goodbye, but before she could Draco cut across her.

"I think you should move in with me, once the baby is born." Draco said suddenly as they looked at each other.

"Why would I move in with you, it would be awkward?" Ginny replied in a bit of a daze, this was perhaps the last thing she expected to happen.

"You're having my daughter, it would be slightly dysfunctional, but I would like to have access to my daughter," Draco informed her, his voice as dazed as Ginny's.

"That makes sense," Ginny murmured, as she disappeared into emerald flames, she reappeared in no better state. Hermione was waiting impatiently with Ron and Molly, they were practically bouncing.

"It's a girl; I'm having a baby girl," Ginny murmured, instantly finding herself in the arms of her squealing mother.

"OH Ginny! How fantastic, come on my dear, we need baby clothes, I know we have some cream things, but now we can get pinks and purples, and we know what kinds of presents to get…" But whatever her mother was saying was lost on Ginny as she stood there in the centre of the room looking down at her bulging stomach, her hands softly gently stroking the bulge, inside was her daughter, her healthy and lovely, and amazing baby girl.

It wasn't until she heard Hermione squealing with her mother that Ginny snapped back to the present.

"We'll have to put together a baby shower, OH how brilliant!" Hermione was squealing, actually jumping up and down by this point. "Draco, we have to contact your friends; of course they'd have to be invited! Oh and Luna will want to help! How about Harry, no we don't need him, Oh, Ginny, how amazing is it, you're having a little girl!"

"My friends?" Draco asked, as if the concept confused him. Ginny hadn't even been aware that he had followed her back. "I'm not sure anyone I know will want to attend."

"We'll have an official gathering and a family gathering then… the official for people who you should invite to be polite, and then the people we actually care about at the family one." Hermione decided, Molly completely content with that idea.

"Invite Harry and Lavender," Ginny said, stopping Hermione in her tracks. "Harry has always been part of the family, it wouldn't be nice to exclude him even if he is a bastard, and L-lavender is part of his life now… she should come."

She felt Ron give her an awkward hug, the stomach making a thing like that difficult.

"You're a brave, kind gir-woman Ginny, I'm proud of you." Ron said quietly. "Now can I kill Draco, please?"

"No, I don't think your niece will be happy if you killed her father."


	8. Chapter 8

A weird sense of calm fell over Ginny as she walked towards a small baby store in muggle London, it was full of cute things and essentials… but honestly she wasn't entirely sure what was what, she was new at this after all. Draco had apologised for not being able to make it and Ginny knew he did feel bad, which in itself was weird.

He'd not changed so much, not with everyone else. He didn't call Hermione mudblood anymore, partly because it made Ginny cry and that scared him, but also because as much as he disliked it, he was forced to be part of the family. Yet he was still Draco Malfoy, ferret.

Ron and he didn't get on so much, though made the effort not to argue too much in front of Ginny, and yet there were always the sharp and cruel remarks that they threw between each other.

Harry had taken it better then anyone could have ever expected, but had also pulled away from the family more then anyone had expected as well.

Her other brothers were still in varying stages of acceptance. Percy was just glad that Draco was doing the right thing and attempting to support Ginny, who point blank refused to accept any money, though she had heard whispers that Draco was simply sending the baby funds to Arthur. Traitor. But that did mean Draco and her father were getting on well enough, a little tense. Bill had given Draco the talk, which kind of made Ginny giggle, it wasn't like there was much could be done, she was already pregnant. The twins were glad for a new test subject – this did not make Draco happy, but he did not gripe. Charlie however had simply punched Draco the moment he found out the Slytherin was the father.

Hermione didn't give a damn who the father was, she was simply too excited about the baby, Luna was her usual, which was a bit like Hermione but less excitable, Like Hermione was on a huge high but the drugs hadn't really affected Luna.

Molly was of course running on the biggest high, with Hermione planning baby showers and rounding the boys up in their free time and helping Ginny pack.

Yeah, she was moving into the Manor.

It seemed perfectly logical. She and Draco were getting on really well, like they were old friends, and well, they were having a baby together, and it was really important to Draco that he did this right.

And hence today was a big day. Ginny was meeting Draco's family and friends. His mother, was still around the manor, actually she lived there but was moving out, Ginny hadn't had the chance to meet her, but was so nervous she thought she might fall over – and that would not be good.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked as she walked into the living room, her hair was tied back into a French twist, and she was wearing a gorgeous green dress, it was fitted around the bust, showing off the bigger size without being too showy, and then it fit loosely around her stomach, reaching just below her knees. With it she wore a gold leaf pendant, and gold sandals.

Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"You look great, but how do I look, good enough?" Hermione was wearing a simple flowery patterned white strapless dress, which came to her knees, with her hair down in soft curls.

* * *

Both of them were so nervous about the event, they both gotten new dresses, as had Molly, the three woman fussed about the male Weasley's and Fleur had already sorted out Bill.

"You look great. So off we go the formal baby shower." Ginny said with mock excitement. She wrung her hands together she would be going ahead to Draco's office where he was, and go together, the rest of the family were going to meet her at the manor.

When she finally arrived at Draco's office he was sat at his desk, bent over some papers, with a mug of steaming coffee beside him, it smelt beautifully rich, he seemed completely ignorant of her presence until she cleared her throat.

"Gin!" He said surprised when she made her presence clear. "Is it time already?"

"I knew I should have asked Claire to make sure you were ready," Ginny said laughing lightly as Draco fixed his tie, she walked forward and attempted to hug Draco, but it wasn't working, so instead he stepped around to her back and hugged her from behind, Hermione appeared suddenly in the room through the fireplace, she smiled at the sight before her.

She wondered if they realised it, how perfect they looked together, everyone at the shower would have to see it, it was evident, how could they miss it?

Hermione cleared her throat and Ginny pulled away with another slight laugh.

"Shall we get this show on the road, I'm certain everyone is dying to meet the mother of your child," Ginny said grinning, knowing that it was more likely that they wanted to destroy her.

"Oh of course they are, I was one of Britain's most eligible bachelors, now I'm going to be changing nappies and doing night time feedings," Draco said smirking.

"Oh move on you silly sod." Ginny laughed, pushing Draco towards the elevator. "I don't think there will be room for me in the manor Hermione, not with his big head."

* * *

"Claire, how are you?" Ginny asked the brown haired woman, she looked less strict in a formal dress. Ginny had developed a good friendship with Claire, seeing as this was the person who pretty much helped Draco organise his life. Plus it was easy not to be threatened by someone who had admitted to Ginny some days prior that she was a lesbian, and would very much like to meet her friend Luna.

"I'm very well thank you, Ginny, wow you look amazing," Claire said, awkwardly hugging Ginny. It seemed with each day she got bigger.

"Thank you, by the way we're having a bit of an informal gathering at the burrow, I think you should come, Luna and that are going," Ginny told the woman, who looked surprised but really happy at the invitation.

"I'll be there," Claire assured Ginny.

* * *

"Come on there is someone I want you to meet," Draco said quietly, leading Ginny towards his mother, Ginny swallowed audibly, and begun to shake in his hands. "She'll love you, come on." Draco assured the redhead who nodded nervously.

Narcissa was an intimidating woman her beauty was so great, her ice blue eyes looked Ginny up and down, her robes looked to cost thousands of pounds, her slim figure held perfectly, she seemed to be royalty with her presence. She turned towards the viably nervous Ginny, and smiled.

"I must say I do love your hair colour, so vibrant, my son could have done much, much worse. Now Ginny dear, have you thought about names…"

* * *

"Draco, it's a Weasley!" Pansy hissed under her breath as she stood next to Draco leaning against the bar as they watched Ginny make her way around the groups of people, talking to everyone.

Pansy had be taken aback by the news, while he went back to school to finish, she picked up a modelling job, mainly underwear, but work no less, she was quite hit for the wizarding world, Draco had also made a splash, his mother who had taken over Malfoy Inc while Lucius served his time, she had promptly gotten her advisers to teach him the ropes and by September he had taken over the company. He was the main lender to the stores open in Diagon Alley, he kept their businesses running at a price, since Gringotts was still rebuilding, he was the main bank.

"Ginny, I would prefer it if you called her Ginny." Draco said tiredly, not looking at Pansy, though half of the males there were, she was wearing a slinky black dress, backless, extremely low cut, and with a thigh high slit, it was inappropriate for the event.

"I don't care what you would prefer; you knocked up a damn Weasley," Pansy hissed. "And she brought that know-it-all mudblood."

"Hermione, her name is Hermione, and I didn't exactly mean to get Ginny pregnant, but damn it Pansy, I am trying to do the right thing here," Draco said, knocking back a Whiskey.

"Have you heard yourself?" Pansy demanded, she was getting louder.

"Have you? I thought you agreed with me about this whole war being over, why are you still going on about old and totally insane prejudices," Draco asked his old friend.

"Draco, I'm your friend, and I am looking out for you, everyone knows the family is poor, she's attempting to get to your money," Pansy shot at him, Draco growled.

"Ginny refused the money I attempted to give her, and was highly insulted that I thought that's what she would want; I am now giving it to her father, and only a small amount at that, because he refuses to accept anything over fifty galleons a month." Draco informed Pansy coldly. "And Ginny didn't even want me to be part of our daughters life in the beginning; I had to persuade her to let me in. So Pansy I would appreciate it if you would stop bitching about my w-"

"You're what?" Pansy demanded, turning on Draco with a furious expression.

"The mother of my child – oh sod it, I don't need to explain myself to you Pansy."

* * *

"She's being difficult? Draco, she's being Pansy," Blaise assured Draco as they talked quietly in the corner. "But just so you are aware, the woman you knocked up is pretty damn gorgeous."

"I do realise that Blaise." Draco muttered he looked at the drink in his hand; it was not difficult to admit that he was attracted to Ginny.

"Why'd you never tell me you did it with Ginny?" Blaise asked suddenly and almost accusingly.

"Do you tell me who you sleep with?" Draco shot at him.

"Did you not ask me to keep that information to myself?" Blaise retorted with a smirk. "But really, Draco, mate, she's not so bad, and her friend, Granger, beside the fact that she is a know-it-all, is actually not so bad either. And your mum loves Ginny."

"That's a good sign, but she keeps rattling on about baby names," Draco said furrowing his brow; he spotted Ginny walking towards them smiling.

"You're meant to be socialising, Draco," Ginny said mock sternly. "And you are meant to spend some time with me; it's a party to celebrate our baby." She turned to Blaise apologetically. "I am sorry Blaise, but would you mind if I took Draco?"

"Lords no, you deserve whatever you want, after all you're the one who has to put up with this git," Blaise said smirking, Draco felt like hitting him. Ginny laughed, leading Draco away toward another group of people. "Poor girl doesn't even realise…"


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny was entering her thirty second week when the family baby shower was on, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, lavender, Luna, Neville, Donna, Draco, Claire, Narcissa, Pansy, Blaise and a few members of the order attended, including Remus, Tonks and a two year old Teddy.

"To Ginny and Draco, you are insane," Tonks toasted, holding her glass up and smiling fondly down at her own son, while she now regularly sported a bobbed brown hair style, little Teddy sat happily with turquoise hair.

Ginny laughed at Tonks as the older woman sent her a wink.

"Another little girl in the family Molly, you must be excited," Remus commented as Molly hurried around making sure everyone was content. They were all sat out in the garden under a marquee, sipping their drinks and having a good time, somewhere in the distance Ron and Bill were arguing over a Barbeque.

"I'm blissful, grateful as I am for all my boys, but well, it's nice to have someone to put into pretty dresses," Molly admitted, smiling fondly at her children.

* * *

Everything was settled and relaxed as they gathered together, Hermione seemed to get on really well with Claire, and Draco seemed to get on with her brothers and Ginny couldn't have been happier.

"Weasley," A Cold voice drawled and Ginny turned to see Pansy sitting next to her, Ginny smiled at the black haired girl.

"Pansy, I'm glad you came, are you enjoying yourself?" Ginny asked in a friendly way, after all, she was about to attempt to raise a child with Pansy's friend, it seemed only polite.

"I don't know who you think you are, but Draco, of all the people in the world, Draco," Pansy spat at Ginny who was taken back by her hostility.

"Excuse me?"

"Pansy, leave now." Draco suddenly growled from beside Ginny.

"Her over me, Draco, are you freaking insane?" Pansy demanded angrily, jumping to her feet and getting in Draco's face.

"Go, before I remove you." Draco growled.

"She rejected you remember? I do, it was me who had to pick up the damn pieces, and now you choose her over me?" Pansy reminded him cruelly, Ginny gasped, she hadn't know.

Blaise was on his feet instantly. He grabbed Pansy by the upper arm and dragged her away.

"Thanks Molly, food was great!" Blaise called over his shoulder as Pansy screeched her protests, and then they disappeared.

"I-I…" Ginny jumped to her feet, or rather wobbled to her feet and walked away as swiftly as she could manage, holding back the tears until she reached her bedroom.

When Draco reached Ginny's room he could already hear her cries loud and clearly, he wasn't exactly sure why she was crying, but she was really pregnant so it couldn't be good.

"Ginny, gin, are you alright?" Draco asked through the door, reluctant to face the redhead right now, he knew seeing her like that would hurt.

"No."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Are you angry with me?"

"No."

"Are you going to answer with a 'no' to all my questions?"

"No."

Draco grinned to himself and waited, he heard shuffling and Ginny appeared in the doorway with blotchy eyes.

"I'm being silly," She murmured, not quite looking at him.

"No, Pansy is being a bitch. It's what she does best." Draco murmured as her wrapped his arms around Ginny's shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"No, Draco, she's right, I'm so wrong! I shouldn't be making you deal with this; you've got a life in fron-"

"I want you and our baby girl in our life Ginny," Draco said quietly, Ginny stiffened in his arms and he pulled away awkwardly.

"That doesn't sound friendly Draco…" Ginny mumbled as she got to her feet. "It's not our life… It's still mine and yours… The baby is just…"

"I-I don't mean it like that Ginny, I want you as you're my child's mother, I mean…."

"Pansy said I rejected you… is that what you honestly thought?" Ginny asked Draco slowly pacing back and fourth. Draco looked at her long and hard before dropping his head into his hands. "You did, didn't you? You thought I'd left you…"

"You weren't there when I woke up Ginny, what else was I meant to think?" Draco asked her, his voice suddenly sounding as if he was tired.

"I-I thought you wou-"

"Be the playboy Slytherin that I was? That's what you thought right? That I wouldn't want to wake with you still in my bed…" Draco asked, his voice almost tearing with the hate at the words he was saying. "I assure you, before you would have been right, so terribly right, but-"

"But what Draco? Could you really change over night?" Ginny asked, she was tired and fed up, she was confused...

"You've seen me do just that, well, almost," Draco pointed out at he looked swiftly to her bump.

"This is different…"

"Not really, it's another person in my life, someone I want to keep," Draco said softly, still not meeting Ginny's eyes.

"I-I don't want to talk about this anymore… can you please leave?" Draco nodded and got to his feet, swiftly walking past her and out of her room; she heard the quiet pop just outside the house, letting her know he'd left the property, and sudden footsteps up the stairs and the door being flung open.

"Ginny what happened?" Hermione demanded.

"I-I… I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny had not spoken to or of Draco since the party, she had been quietly informed that he was still paying her father, which made her scowl – they did not need his damned money.

In fact Ginny was doing pretty well, except the scowl that was firmly planted on her face. Her mother had not been able to cheer her up, or Hermione or Luna, she had been in a constant state of scowling since Draco left and Hermione and Molly were getting sick of it.

"You should be happy, you're having a baby," Hermione insisted as Ginny entered her thirty eight week point. Five weeks since the argument. Ginny was huge and often achy which had not helped, but Molly told her confidently that usually the baby is born after the due date that was today.

"I don't feel happy, that's that," Ginny snapped irritably, but resting her hand on the bump, and glancing down at it lovingly.

"Well, have you thought of names yet?" Hermione asked.

"I think Isla is quite nice," An all too familiar voice said from the living room, Ginny turned and glared at the man standing there.

"And why Isla?" Ginny snapped at Malfoy.

"Well I happen to be a fan of family names, though if you really want we can compromise and use Cedrella, she married your Great-great-great grandfather's cousin, Septimus Weasley."

"We are not calling her Isla or Cedrella; you don't get to say what we call her," Ginny snapped angrily at Draco, and realised she was being very immature but not quite caring.

Draco raised his eyes brows at the redheaded woman.

"And I was hoping I'd given you enough time to cool down, I know you have quite a temper…" Draco said shrugging slightly.

"Whatever." Ginny snarled.

"I hope you realise I haven't exactly done anything wrong, don't you?" Draco asked sounding slightly bemused as he leant against the wall beside Ginny, crossing his arms across his chest and smiling slightly at the redhead. Hermione watched in amusement as Ginny grumbled – a sign Malfoy was right.

"Why are you even here?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"To make sure you had everything ready, that you were ready," Draco admitted, Ginny glared at him slightly before sighing and leading him upstairs. "Everything is ready for you at the manner, it's all like you requested."

Ginny nodded, carrying on until she reached her room and walked in, Draco was admittedly surprised when he saw her suitcase packed and sitting in the corner of the room, the crib and baby stuff was already at the manor so there was no need to worry about that, Draco looked at Ginny questioningly.

"I'm still moving in with you – and I've kept an extra two weeks worth of clothes so I'm prepared for anything the world throws at me." Ginny said in a small voice.

"But are you ready to give birth?" Draco asked her quietly.

"I think so… I dunno, it's really strange Draco, I really want her out of me, but I don't know what to do once she is," Ginny admitted.

"I think that part comes into action once the baby is born," Draco said quietly, Ginny nodded but they did not meet eyes. "So have you thought about names?"

"Yeah, but I'm not saying anything yet," Ginny said, smiling only slightly, teasing hi m with the information.

"That's not fair," Draco protested. "I'm the dad."

"Yeah and I had to carry her for nine months," Ginny shot back, sticking her tongue out at the blonde man before her, he was dressed immaculately in a white shirt and grey suit trousers, unlike Ginny in a pair of maternity jeans and a flowing white top.

"Guess you win that one then," Draco said, his voice softer, he looked up and caught Ginny's eye, he smiled at her, and she smiled back, and he wondered, only for a second, if she would castrate him for what he was about to do.

He kissed her.

"Draco!" Ginny yelped, pulling away, his lips had been attached to hers, which was pretty nice, but-

"Look Ginny, I like you quite a lot actually, and I think you could like me too, I mean I realise this isn't conventional in any way, first of our families hating each other – though not so much any more, and the fact we're having a baby, but I really li-"

"Draco!" Ginny yelped again, her eyes wide.

"What?" Draco asked bemused, she wasn't meant to interrupt his declaration-

"My waters have just broken!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Mum! Make it stop!" Ginny gritted out as she lay back on the bed, she was in pain as another contraction hit again, she was so tired, it was far too much for her to manage.

"Sorry dear, but it will be over soon enough." Molly said as she sat by her daughter, Hermione and Draco were in the room with her as Arthur collected and calmed down her numerous brothers and their partners outside.

Ginny screamed loudly as another very painful contraction hit her. Molly looked worried, this was a painful process but Ginny seemed to be in more pain than usual.

"ARTHUR!" Molly cried as she ran outside as Ginny screamed again. "Go get a healer, something's wrong!" Molly said hurriedly. her sons looked into the room and winced, Ginny was sobbing into Draco's arms as Hermione rubbed her back reassuringly, Hermione and Draco were looking at each other with increasing concern.

The healer entered the room quickly and made a quick check before looking at Ginny with a serious expression on her face.

"The baby is meant to be moving so that it can be born head first, but it seems to have gotten stuck as it's moved and I think we'll have to perform a muggle C-section." The healer explained. "Healer Benson told me to inform you she will be here in a few minutes, we'll update her with the situation, and she'll be the one to perform the c-section if you are happy with that."

"W-whatever!" Ginny sobbed painfully. "I can't stand it anymore!"

"Ok Miss Weasley, we'll be with you shortly." The healer said and left, Molly followed her out and faced her boys once more.

"The baby is stuck, Ginny is having a C-Section." The Weasley men's face paled as they heard the news, they were worried for their baby sister, and for her unborn daughter.

"I'll be right there with you." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear, kissing her temple as she sobbed.

"I'm really scared!" Ginny cried and held onto Draco's arm, so he couldn't leave her, which he had no intention of doing so.

"Don't worry, I'll be there, I promise Ginny, I'll be there."

* * *

It had been a while and everyone was waiting nervously. Arthur could feel a small part of his heart break as he knew his little girl was growing up. But as that part of him broke a larger part of him filled that part and sung loudly, because he knew that no matter what she was doing the right thing, and whatever happened now, she'd be happy.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Hermione flung herself at Ron, kissing him all over the face, she was crying, loudly, with the brightest smile on her face. Molly pelted out of the room and into the arms of Arthur, and hugged him tightly.

Charlie and Bill peered into the room and their jaws dropped. Draco Malfoy was sitting beside their little sister holding their baby and looking at the pair with such love – well neither Charlie nor Bill thought he was capable of it.

"Oh Merlin." Draco gasped as the baby was placed in his awaiting arms.

"Little Isabelle Joley." Ginny said as Isabelle ting little hand wrapped around her little finger.

"Isabelle Joley Weasley?" Draco asked quietly.

"Of course not, silly, Isabelle Joley Malfoy." Ginny said smiling up at Draco.

He leaned down carefully, as not to drop or squish Isabelle Joley, and kissed Ginny's lips softly.

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

"Draco Malfoy!" A lean man with a shock of white blonde hair turned his pointed face to the doorway and there he saw the source of the noise, standing there looking very unimpressed, her doe brown eyes flashing darkly was Ginny. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Nothing…" Draco said innocently, but only received a scowl in return.

"Isabelle Joley Malfoy, what are you and your father up to?" Ginny asked her daughter, Isabelle turned around and Ginny was hit with the full force of her ten year old daughter's puppy dog eyes, shining beautiful silver blue.

"Daddy said we could make some cookies. Are you mad at me mummy?" Isabelle asked, for a second she had won, but Ginny shook it off quickly.

"Baking cookies, or turning each other into dough monsters?" Ginny asked sternly, as she looked at her daughter and her dad, both of them were covered head to toe in cookie dough.

"A bit of both," Draco admitted finally, realising that he and Isabelle had lost.

"MUMMY!" another voice yelled from another room, Ginny sighed and walked swiftly away from the kitchen.

"What is it Lucas?" Ginny asked her six year old son, he was hard to miss with his brilliant red hair.

"I can't find my quaffle." Lucas stated and Ginny laughed.

"Have you looked behind you?" Ginny asked her son softly, he shook his head, sending red curls flying, his silvery eyes sparkling. "Well look behind you as I clean up your sister."

"Hmm, Mrs Malfoy, why don't you leave the kids to it for a little while?" Draco asked, coming up behind Ginny and kissing her neck.

"Because if I don't get Isabelle clean soon, the dough is doing to dry out, and then I may end up getting her ready for much longer." Ginny explained laughing as she pulled away from her husband of nine years.

Yes, they had married.

Ginny Weasley was now Ginny Malfoy; they had two beautiful children, Isabelle and Lucas. And even though the relationship started off differently then the 'norm', never had anyone seen a couple more dedicated to each other then these two.

So close to never being, Ginny had been so determined to keep him out of her life, but now, a life with without Draco seemed impossible. A life where she raised Isabelle and Lucas without their father seemed terrifying and heartbreaking.

And that year that Draco sat around thinking Ginny had rejected him was the most painful he had ever suffered through, Ginny, Isabelle and Lucas were his life.

They had been together since the birth of their daughter, and would be forever.

* * *

"Alone at last," Draco mumbled, kissing his wife tenderly, some hours later as they relaxed in the bedroom.

"Actually, not exactly," Ginny whispered, a smile forming on her face. Draco pulled back, a look of confusion of his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked her slowly. "The kids are in bed, mum is still in France, and your family hate staying here, so unless you're hiding something from me." He looked at the grin on her face. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you, but I haven't told you everything," Ginny said teasingly, wondering how long it would take him to get it. Draco looked at her even more confused. Ginny laughed.

"What, I really don't get it?" Draco said, scratching the back on his head and looking a little helpless.

"You are so slow!" Ginny laughed, kissing her husband, she took his hand in her own and rested it on her stomach.

"We're having another baby."


End file.
